Facebook Friends?
by lex-F
Summary: Rogue finally gets a Facebook after Kittys been hounding forever now. So whos this person trying to friend her? Was a One-shot. Now i'm thinking a actual story with many chapters. Please review it's whats made this story much longer than it was meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men or Facebook this is just for fun.

Kitty had to make her get a Facebook. What was she supposed to do, it's not like she had any friends really. Yeah she had the ones at the mansion but that was about it.

_I didn't want the stupid thing, so why am I even on_. She thought. Things had been rough since she came back from New Orleans. She almost wished she had just stayed there with the swamp rat. The key word being _almost. _She felt free. It helped get rid of the stress she felt. But she wouldn't forget that he had also kidnapped her and forced her to stay. It didn't matter that she ended up having fun, or that they actually had a meaningful deep conversation that she thought was well beyond him. It didn't matter that they have many things in common. Or that he gave her his favorite card, his lucky lady, the queen of hearts.

But why was she thinking about it you ask. Well he had sent her a friend request. She didn't know what to do. If she accepted it he might think she forgave him. But if she declined then she might not have any contact with him at all. She had already put this off for several days. Would her team mates get mad if she accepted, she only had ten friends on Facebook and all happened to live here in the mansion.

"ugh what do I do" _well what would it hurt. _ She thought _Why do I get the feeling might regret this?_ After she pressed that damn button that had been bugging her for what felt like forever she exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding. Rogue got off she knew she had a danger room session coming up and she could not be late again.

"Rogue it's like time for our danger room session lets like go now before Logan comes after us." Kitty said.

"Alright kit I'm coming" Rogue replied

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gambit was bored; he had nothing left to do. John was out talking to a tree asking it if it would help him in his quest to catch the squirrels. Everyone else was doing their own things in their rooms.

Gambit sneakily took out his laptop and logged on to Facebook. He hadn't been on for a few days and was anxious to see if she had accepted his friend request.

Gambit jumped up and proceeded to do his own version of the happy dance, with his butt shaking and arms flailing. He never even heard the front door open.

"Gambit mate what in the bloody hell are you doing?" John asked

"nothing" Gambit yelled while slamming his laptop shut. _Off to get some privacy and to see what mischief I can cause Mon Chère ._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this was going to be a fun short little one shot, but people kept asking me to write more. So maybe now it with be a 3-shot. But there going to be very short chapters. Maybe only 800 words at the most each chapter. Oh and I fail at accents so don't expect any I guess.

"What should I do?" Remy asked himself. He really wanted to do something to get on Rogue's nerves, using Facebook. Should he send her a lot of messages or game invites.

"I know, I know you could send her a picture of fire, girls always love that." John suggested. After Remy was finished with his happy dance John forced him to spill. Otherwise John was going to bring the fire ladies back. After what happened the last time he did that they decided he was not allowed to do so again.

"John I think it's only you that likes getting sent pictures of fire. Oh I got it I'll send her a picture of a king of hearts and a picture of the queen of hearts. You know to remind her of what happened in New Orleans." Remy thought aloud

"Whatever mate just don't come complaining to me when your plan goes all wrong. Now if were done here I'm going to see if fire attracts squirrels."

"Yeah you go do that John." Remy wasn't really paying attention. Yes he was supposed to be watching John. Yes old bucket head would be mad if he came home and something was on fire or something was burnt. But what did he care he didn't even want to be here. He was only here so he didn't have to get married to that old swamp witch, as others had called her. Or better yet he would rather be with Roguey.

He took out his laptop and quickly found the pictures of the cards and sent them to Rogue. No he just couldn't wait to see what she was going to send back. Or better yet maybe her little cat of a friend (Kitty) could use her hacking skills and find where I'm at and she could come here herself and tell me how much she misses me. And thank me for taking her down south when she needed it so badly. What I guy could dream right.

XXX

Rogue's day had been long and awful. She had training in the danger room bright and early that morning. Then she had school where everything had been worse. She would have rather been training with Wolverine all day. Those kids they just don't care about any ones feelings. Yeah maybe she is a leech, and maybe she can't control it. But that doesn't me she wants to hear about it, and get made fun of all the time. The worse nickname they have given her is vampire. She doesn't know why? Vampires suck blood, she steals a little of their brain or maybe the soul. She really isn't very sure at this point.

She pulls out her laptop to get started on her homework but she can't resist the pull of checking her Facebook first. It really is addicting, she knows that nothing is there. She doesn't have enough friends for anything to have happened that would catch her attention. But she gets on anyway.

That's weird I have a notification. She quickly clicks the button and reads what it's about. After a minute of just staring she goes to her wall to see what's there.

On her wall were two pictures. The first one the king of hearts, underneath it is says "Remy thought you would like to see your queens, other half every now and then _non." _

The picture next to that one was the queen of hearts, written underneath it says "Remy also thought you might want to see the queen in her prime, since the one I gave you is all wrinkled and what not."

"well what do you know the swamp rat actually made my day." Rogue went to her inbox and wrote him a quick little message.

'What now Swamp rat, you stalking me again. Oh I'll let it go this time, and only because it made my day and I thought it was cute. Thanks for making my day better and getting me to smile. Now don't let this all go to your big head, your ego is big enough. You don't need me coming over there and popping it for you do you?'

Review


	3. Chapter 3

A/N well here's the 3rd chapter. I know I said this might me a three-shot but as I reread it an actual plot came to mind so it might be more. I guess it just depends on how many reviews I get.

Pyro was bored plain and simple. _What can I do today? Well I already burned down the tree that wouldn't help me catch the evil squirrels. I left a peanut butter trap for the squirrels. I KNOW I'LL PLAY ON GAMBITS FACEBOOK! _"Mwuhahahahahaha!" he evilly laughed.

He found the laptop hidden under the coffee table with the books that nobody would touch. He opened the laptop and typed in the password queenofhearts "come on mate I know you can do better than that." He pulled up the Facebook page that was just minimized and started reading the messages between Rogue and Gambit.

**Remy: **You can come pop my ego whenever you want.

**Rogue: **Really Swamp Rat I gave you a compliment and you have to go and ruin it. Don't you?

**Remy: **But of course ;)

**Rogue:** My god you're even a flirt when online. Please remind me why I'm even still talking to you?

**Remy:** Well you love me of course.

**Rogue: **You keep thinking that.

_Dang mate this is boring, no wonder you haven't gotten the Sheila yet. Let me help you spice things up._ He thought with an evil smirk.

**Remy(Pyro): **Rogue Love you are the fire that lights my life. You are the spicy fire babe that makes my day. The dancing flame that captivates me in every way. Oh and I changed my mind about playing cards, they're bloody stupid.

"Now he can't say I never did anything to help him," He said aloud.

"Who did you just 'help'?" Piotr asked, really not even wanting the answer.

"I just got Remy the girl of his dreams mate, he's going to love me for this," He answered with confidence.

"This can't end well," he said with his hand to his forehead and walked away.

*************************************************8

Rogue's day had become even harder to handle and the only thing that was making any of it bearable was talking to Remy on Facebook. For some reason or another nobody at the mansion had noticed that she was friends with an enemy on Facebook. She thought for sure that they would all see that she was on facebook all the time and want to see what she was doing. Or who she was talking too. She even thought that Kitty might try and hack her account and read her conversations with him. Rogue was getting so paranoid that she would print her conversations then erase them. She would then hide the printed copies in one of her vampire books that nobody would read because the vampires didn't sparkle.

She liked talking to Remy; it made her feel normal, it made her feel wanted. Speaking of talking to Remy she opened her laptop and logged on to Facebook. She had one unread message from Remy. She smiled an actual smile, and anyone who knew and saw it would know it was a rare thing.

**Remy(Pyro): **Rogue Love you are the fire that lights my life. You are the spicy fire babe that makes my day. The dancing flame that captivates me in every way. Oh and I changed my mind about playing cards, they're bloody stupid.

"What the hell is this?" she said out loud. _That does not seem like that's Remy, but you wouldn't think that someone would be able to hack his Facebook. He is a master thief after all._

**Rogue: **What the hell Cajun were you hacked or are you running out moves so you decided to pull some of Pyro's. Either way it doesn't suit you.

After a few minutes of waiting and not getting any replies she shut her laptop in a huff and went to her danger room session.

_Stupid Magneto and his stupid training simulations, _Remy thought. Magneto had Remy and Victor train together. _Damn Kitty-cat doesn't know the meaning of team work. He just had to get mad at me and attack me instead of the stupid robots. I just want to get on Facebook and see if she said anything back._

**Remy(Pyro): **Rogue Love you are the fire that lights my life. You are the spicy fire babe that makes my day. The dancing flame that captivates me in every way. Oh and I changed my mind about playing cards, they're bloody stupid.

**Rogue: **What the hell Cajun were you hacked or are you running out moves so you decided to pull some of Pyro's. Either way it doesn't suit you.

"Dammit Pyro, I'm going to kill you. How the hell did you even get on my Facebook?" he yelled.

"Well I think he knew you were going to freak out so he said something about going to make peace with the squirrels and the tree's. He told me he was just helping you get the girl of your dreams," Piotr said, trying to be peace maker. There didn't need to be anymore destruction here if at all possible.

"Damn crazy bastard ruining my life," he mumbled. _Gotta fix this,_ he thought.

**Remy:** I am so sorry Pyro got in to my account and decided that he was going to help me get the girl of my dreams.

**Remy: **I mean those were his words not mine, I didn't say you were the girl of my dreams.

**Remy: **Dammit not that you couldn't be I just haven't thought about having a girl of my dreams.

**Remy: **Shit I should stop writing I'm probably just digging my own grave right now.

**Remy: **If I did have a girl of my dreams, yeah it would probably be you, your smart and funny and beautiful, and you understand me.

**Remy: **Shit!

**Rogue: **Remy shut up.

**Remy: **Yes Madam


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay here is chapter four. I hope everyone likes it. Don't forget to review.

_Why can't anything go my way ever? Can't I just have a day to myself? _Rogue thought to herself. She was tired of all this peace and war crap. When was she ever going to get to do things that normal teenagers get to do. _I bet normal teens don't have to battle fucking giant robots or evil madmen with capes and buckets on their heads. _She thought to herself. The only thing remotely normal she had was Facebook.

When she would come home from school or a battle with the brotherhood or sentinels the first thing she would do was check Facebook. She would talk for hours on end with Remy. At first it was just a friendly banter, but after a while they started talking like they did in New Orleans. They had deep meaningful talks. They would talk about family issues and the drama that came with the people they lived with. But they never had conversations about what their teams were doing such as evil schemes or stopping evil schemes.

At first Rogue hated the idea of getting a Facebook. Heck she even hated Kitty for making her get one. But she didn't feel that way anymore. Facebook was her saving grace. It's the only thing that could make her smile anymore. She didn't even care that she didn't have very many friends anymore. So what she only had about twenty friends online. Sure most of them lived with her but a few didn't. She was friends with some of her old friend from home. The only reason she didn't care how many friends she was because she preferred quality over quantity, even when it came to friends. Remy was more than a quality friend, he made all of it worth it. Not that she would ever say that to him.

**Remy:** Rogue Remy sorry that our teams battled today and we had to fight each other. But Remy thinks it was worth it to have you on top of him.

**Rogue:** Stupid Cajun and don't think I didn't notice you going easy on me. Stupid Cajun perv.

**Remy: **You wound me Chère. But seriously I sorry our teams fought and some of your team mates were hurt.

**Rogue:** it's okay Remy I know it's just what you have to do. But thank you for ending it sooner.

Today the X-men had fought the Acolytes aka Magnetos lackeys. Storm and Jean ended up fighting Pyro. Scott and Kitty fought Colossus the metal man. Kurt and Logan ended up fighting Sabertooth. That left Rogue to handle the thief all by herself. The whole battle he was going easy on her, she was the only team member that had to handle someone on their own, and he knew that. So most of their fight consisted of her just sitting on top of him until somebody would say something, and they would start fighting again. She would throw a punch and he would dodge.

XXXX

Remy was bored. He really didn't have anything to do. Rogue had to get off line. The old kitty cat was sleeping. Piotr was never any fun, and Remy was still mad at Pyro for getting on his Facebook and making him look stupid in front of Rogue. She said she didn't mind, that it was funny and made her smile.

He honestly didn't know how they had been able to keep talking like they had been. He thought for sure that all of her X-men friends would have noticed and would be forbidding her to talk to him anymore. He thought that they would be leery that she was spending so much time being social online. He also thought that they would all be watching her to keep her safe after all that's happened.

**Remy: **Rogue I know your busy but Remy be bored and wants to go do something to you want to join him.

Now all he had to do was wait for her to get back on, reject him and let the silly banter begin. He never even realized he had a pair of eyes watching and reading from a distance.

XXXXXX

Pyro was bored and what a better way to get rid of boredom then to spy on Remy some more. Remy always seemed restless. "I just want to help mate, and I know just how to do it." Pyro said as he picked up his cell phone and called the only other person he knew with the power to get the job done. Yeah it took a lot of work to actually get the number and get the person to talk to him. But he was Pyro he could get anything done.

XXXXX

Remy was sitting and waiting for Rogue to wright him back, that's how bored he was. All he could hear was the ticking of the clock on the wall and the slow steady breathing he was doing. After an hour of waiting he finally got a message back from Rogue.

**Rogue:** sure thing sounds like fun where do you want me to meet you?

_Did what I think just happen, really happen? Is this even Rogue, _He thought?

**Rogue:** and yes it's me I promise but if you try anything swamp rat I'll kill you.

"YES," he yelled again doing his own little happy dance. That's when he heard Pyro laughing and holding a video camera. "Saint John YOU. ARE. GOING. TO. DIE." Remy yelled chasing the insane aussie trying to get the video camera.

A/n: yeah I know it doesn't have a whole lot of funnies in it but I promise there will be more in the next chapter and please feel free to review. They are what keeps me writing. The more review I get the quicker I update.


	5. Chapter 5

She had received a phone call last night. At first she was very reluctant to take it. She had gotten the phone call from Pyro telling everything that has been going on with Rogue and a certain Cajun charmer. At first she found it hard to believe, but as she thought about it made a whole lot a sense. So she took Pyro up on his plan and followed Rogue to her destination.

XXX

**Remy:** Would you meet me at the little park near Bayville high? Then I'll take us somewhere, If that's okay with you?

**Rogue:** Look at Remy getting nervous with a girl just kidding. Sure that's fine, what time were you thinking? And can I have small clue as to where we might be going.

**Remy: **Nope you get no clues since you teased me, and meet me there at 8:00pm don't be late.

"Stupid Gambit that only gives me an hour and I have no idea what I want to wear." She said softly to herself.

Half an hour later she had taken a shower, dried her hair and did her make-up. Her hair was wavy normally she would straighten her hair, but she just didn't have the time today. Her make-up was not as dark as it normally was. She decided that less was more and that have less make-up on actually brought out her emerald green eyes. She then spent ten minutes looking for an outfit. She wanted something casual but something that could pass as dressy if it needed to. Plus she also just wanted to dress to impress.

She finally decided on a purple long sleeve shirt that had a heart shaped collar that clung to all of her curves, a pair of black formfitting skinny jeans and a pair of shiny high heeled boots.

Now that she was all ready she had five minutes to get to the park to meet Remy.

XXX

It was just a few minutes past eight and Remy was waiting on a swing for Rogue. He had gotten hopes up and was now thinking she wasn't going to show. "Damn she just wanted to make a fool out of me." He said to himself.

"Well if I just wanted to make a fool of you I don't think I would be standing right her." Said a voice he recognized right away.

He turned and had to push down a gasp. She looked amazing, the clothes she was wearing clung to all of her curves, her hair was wavy as opposed to her normally straight hair and her make-up was light making her eyes just pop.

"Would you stop staring at me you stupid Cajun!"

"But I can actually see your face _chère." _

"Oh shut up, I thought we were going somewhere."

"Well hello to you too." He said.

"Shouldn't I be the sarcastic one Mr. Girl of my dreams." She said. He turned his head and blushed, the comment reminded him of his blabbering not too long ago about Rogue being the girl of his dreams.

"Come on." He said leading her to his motorcycle. He handed her a helmet and they both got on and rode into the darkness never noticing two pairs of eyes watching them from a distance.

XXX

At first it was really hard to keep up with Rogue. She didn't want anyone to know she was leaving the mansion. The woman who had talked to Pyro was trying to keep up with her. She wanted to know where she was going. For the plan to work she needed to keep Rogue in her sights at all times.

It was silly she knew, but in her own special way she cared for Rogue and she just wanted Rogue to be safe and happy. The way she was going it would only be one or the other.

Goddamn that girl was fast.

XXX

_Why the bloody hell am I so nice. God damn bloke can probably do himself._ Pyro thought to himself as he sat in bush with the girl he talked to on the phone.

"Why can't I play with fire?" he asked.

"Because then they will know we are here." The mystery women said.

"Oh right. Wait why don't we want them to know were here?"

"God stupid you came up with the plan you should know." She said.

"Oh right."

"Will you shut the hell up Pyro."

"Fine."

XXX

"Rogue please don't hit me but you actually do look very beautiful tonight." Remy said.

"Thanks although I do wish I would have had a little heads up about the motorcycle." She said while trying to fix her hair. She had a slight case of helmet hair and what the helmet didn't screw up the wind took care of.

"I think it looks adorable."

"I'm going to hit you if you keep talking all mushy." She threatened

"Fine do you like it?" he said as he pointed out the little house that they had pulled up in front of. It was a small little one story. It was a mint green color and had a little garden in front.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"Its my house, I just thought we could go somewhere that we knew none of our team mates would stumble upon us, and we could be away from all of the anti-mutant _merde_that's going on right now." He looked at her and saw her shocked face and said "What?"

"That is just really sweet and you didn't have to do this."

"Your right I didn't have to I wanted to." He smiled and her while internally doing his happy dance.

"Right now I feel as though I need to pop your ego just a little since I just inflated it and your ego is big enough as it is. So I might as well tell you Pyro put up a video of you doing your happy dance and I laughed so hard. It might even be on YouTube now with a whole lot of views." Remy's face turned super red. Rogue couldn't tell if he was blushing or just really really mad. "Hahahahahhah." She laughed

"Not funny." he growled.

XXX

When Remy and Rogue walked into the house Pyro and the woman knew they couldn't follow any farther. Remy would notice if someone got into his house. The woman turned to Pyro and said "So much for a brilliant plan you genius."

"You think I'm a genius cool. My doctor thinks I'm insane but now I can tell him he's wrong."

"That was sarcasm you idiot." She said as she slapped her hand to her forhead.


	6. Chapter 6

She really had had a wonderful night last night. She and Remy had spent hours together just talking. They talked about everything. It was nice that they had been able to do it in person instead of always being on the computer. Now she felt great, she was less stressed and genially happy, she was smiling. Although she could help but feel like she was being followed last night, but it disappeared after she got inside the house.

When she got back she found that video that Pyro had put up of Remy doing his happy dance, she saved it on her computer. Just in case she needed ammunition in the future.

XXX

"So what do you think is up with Rogue? She keeps smiling. It's creepy." Bobby said to most of the younger mutants.

"I know, she ruffled my hair and told me to have a good day today. It was really creepy," said little Jamie.

"She must have got laid," Tabitha claimed. Then they all started giggling.

XXX

Remy missed her. He couldn't help it, she made him feel like a hormonal teenage boy. He just wanted to be with her or talk to her all the time and for the first time ever he didn't care if he never had sex again so long as he had her.

He decided he had nothing better to do, so he wanted to do something to make her happy. He was going to break into the mansion.

XXX

Rogue entered her room after a long hard work out in the danger room. She was still in a pretty good mood because of last night. She knew she was getting really weird looks today, and that all the students were talking about her, but she just didn't care she was happy.

Ever since all of the Apocalypse stuff, she had been pretty upset and she had plenty of reason to be. She was just keeping to herself all the time and most of the time even refused to eat. That was why Kitty made her get a Facebook, she thought it would help her out. It had, but only because of Remy and it really hurt her to that she felt like she couldn't tell anyone the truth. She hadn't even told Remy and no she may be in danger for it.

That's when she looked at her bed and saw the card and box of chocolate. _Meet me in the same place we did last night same time too. –Mr. Girl of my dreams _is what the king of hearts card said.

She knew what she had to do in order to keep everyone safe. She left everything where it was and walked out the window.

XXX

Pyro call the woman again. He found out Remy was meeting Rogue and they needed to be on top of things tonight. The two lovebirds were supposed to meet in twenty minutes and Remy was already in the meeting place.

"Uh Pyro, we have a problem," the woman said.

"Well sheila what is it, spit it out," Pyro said.

"Uh I can't find Rogue, I just saw like an hour ago. I checked her room again and the stuff that Remy gave her is exactly where he left them, I don't think she is going to meet him tonight."

_Damn I just want to help my friend why in the bloody hell does this have to be so difficult. _Pyro thought.

XXX

Logan knew something was up, he smelt something off last night and now Rogue was all smiles today even during training. She even seemed to do really well in the danger room, better than she ever has. She even showed a lot more strength the he thought she had. Yep something was most defiantly and he was going to figure it out. First he just needed to find Rogue. It shouldn't be that hard she should be somewhere in the mansion right?

XXX

Rogue knew she was doing the right thing, by doing this she could keep all her friends and family safe. They wouldn't have to die just to save her. She knew she was a huge target. In fact she may be the biggest target there is now. She knew that by keeping her friends and family in the dark they would be safe. If anyone questioned them they wouldn't know anything. They wouldn't even know her name, and she felt awful because of it. She just hoped that everything would work out ok in the end, and nobody would be hurt.

_I'm sorry don't hate me _she projected.

XXX

Remy had been sitting at that part for an hour now waiting for her. Could she not get out of the mansion? Had her teammates finally caught her? Did she not have fun last night? Did she not want to be here with him? Did she not like the chocolates he gave her? Why wasn't she here? He just needed to know.

_I'm sorry don't hate me._ He heard in his head. Was confused, no telepath could get in his head without his permission and that sounded like Rogue but she can't do that.

XXX

Pyro saw how upset his friend was and decided that if he set the park on fire it would not only get Remy away from the park but it would also cheer him up.

XXX

All the residents of the mansion soon heard _I'm sorry don't hate me._ In their heads and they too were very confused.

"Yep something ain't right," Logan said.

Yeah I know short, and no funnies. They will come back I promise. And they will come back faster the sooner I get review. So tell me what you think. Oh and who can guess who the mystery woman is, she has been around for a while now. So I want some guesses.

Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

All the residents of the mansion soon heard _I'm sorry don't hate me._ In their heads and they too were very confused.

"Yep something ain't right," Logan said.

_All X-men to my office immediately. _Logan heard in his head,"Damn Telepaths."

When Logan arrived to the Professors office he noticed all the other X-men, except Rogue.

"Chuck what's going on?" Logan asked while the others nodded and mumbled similar questions.

"Rogue is gone, and I cannot find her on cerebro," he tried to explain.

"But what about us all hearing her in our heads, it's like she had telepathic powers," Scott said.

"I'm not sure, our best bet right now is to have Wolverine follow her scent and to have Kitty look at what she has been doing the past couple days. Alright now X-men let us find Rogue," said the professor.

Logan knew there had been something wrong, he should have talked to the kid sooner and maybe none of this would have happened. He was following her scent and the last place he found it was in her bedroom, but after that the scent went cold. Had somebody grabbed her, again. Or maybe she ran, but how? He knew she had been pretty unhappy lately, but then today she was just magically super smiley girl, Rogue never smiled that much. Logan then noticed the chocolates and the card on Rogue's bed. "GAMIT!" he growled.

XXX

Remy left the park before Pyro had the chance to catch it on fire. He went right back to the base and opened his Facebook. Maybe she has sent him a message explaining why she didn't show up and how he heard her voice in his head. He opened up his Facebook tab like it might explode…. And no messages from Rogue at all. What happened?

XXX

"This is what I thought would happen, now everyone is looking for her, and she has no one protecting her. This will only end badly," a woman told Pyro's mystery phone lady over the phone. The mystery lady slammed the phone down without responding and soon went out to look for Rogue as well. None of this would have happened if she kept track of Rogue like she was supposed to do anyway.

XXX

Rogue was fine. Just a little lonely and perhaps feeling as though she did the wrong thing. Maybe she should have told somebody, but she didn't want anybody to get hurt. She was just trying to save everybody.

So she once again she projected into everyone's mind _Again I'm sorry everyone, but you all need to stop looking for me. I know you all think I was kidnapped again or something bad happened to me, but it hasn't I'm fine and so are all of you and that's what's important. Ever since I stopped apocalypse I have been keeping a secret from everyone. He taught me things like complete control and he showed me things, like how many people would want to experiment on me. So I kept it a secret from everyone until it hurt me to do so. Then I left to keep you all safe. Goodbye._

_XXX_

"Professor I like found something you might want to see," Kitty said at the same time Logan said, "Chuck I found something." The two looked at each other and both said "Gambit."

Then to the shock of the professor, Kitty and Logan they heard Rogue again in their heads.

_Again I'm sorry everyone, but you all need to stop looking for me. I know you all think I was kidnapped again or something bad happened to me, but it hasn't I'm fine and so are all of you and that's what's important. Ever since I stopped apocalypse I have been keeping a secret from everyone. He taught me things like complete control and he showed me things, like how many people would want to experiment on me. So I kept it a secret from everyone until it hurt me to do so. Then I left to keep you all safe. Goodbye._

"Professor did you find where she is at?"

"I did Kitty and I'm afraid you and Logan were wrong, she is not with Gambit. But Logan I would like to go have a chat with him and Kitty go prepare the jet while I get the team, were going on a rescue mission."

XXX

Remy too had heard the message, and he was pissed. How dare she runaway just to try and keep him safe. She would be safer with him by her side than all by herself. Now she was in danger with no one to protect her. She was alone in the world with a bunch a madmen chasing her.

But on the Brightside he knew she didn't stand him up because he did something wrong, in fact it was the opposite, he did his little happy dance again with his arms waving and his butt shaking then he realized she was still missing, this was serious he shouldn't be happy dancing.

"What did you do with her bub?" he heard a gruff voice say from behind him. He turned slowly, already knowing who it was that had gotten into Magneto's base.

"I did nothing to her Monsieur Claws, she left on her own, and I haven't seen her in days." Logan wouldn't except this explanation and picked Gambit up by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"How do I know you ain't lying Cajun?"

"Because we only really talk on Facebook, she's my best friend; I can even show you what we talk about."

As Logan let go and Gambit went to get his laptop and show Logan all the messages, Pyro made a call. Then Logan got angry.

"It sounds more like you were trying to get between her legs than you were being her friend Gumbo."

"Logan stop! He's telling the truth and so was I." they both hear Rogue say from behind them. They both turned and saw her flying.

"Rogue!"

A/N sorry it took so long to update. Life just got in the way. I'm sorry that it was really short too. I just figured you would rather have a short update than have to wait too much longer for another update. Because of holiday break I should be able to update again really soon. Please review and if you like this story check out some of my others. Thank you all.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N man it sure has been awhile. Actually a year today. Oops sorry guys but here is an update, not really funny but it is longer than most. I hope you enjoy it though.

"How the hell are you flying like that stripes" Logan questioned. At the same time that Gambit asked "You didn't think you would be safe with Remy?"

"Something is about to happen, something sinister. Remy tell Magneto to gather the goons and meet at the X-Mansion as soon as possible. Logan we need to get back there now." Rogue replied. As she turned to leave Gambit grabbed her wrist and mouthed "be safe".

XXX

Back at the mansion chaos ensued.

Many of the mansion residents were in states of total shock, Rogue had returned. The downside in this was that she informed them that she invited Magneto and all of his goons to their home. Some of the residents (like Scott were just not handling it well).

"You WHAT?" Scott asked. Many of the other residents felt exactly the same.

"How did you talk to use using telepathy?" Jean asked, trying to keep a level head even though most of the enemies that they had ever had would soon be showing up in their home.

"Why were you talking to like Gambit on Facebook? Is it true Wolverine found you with him?" Kitty asked, sensing a romance in the future.

"Please hold off all of your questions until everyone is here, I really don't want to half to repeat this more than once."

XXX

Acolyte base

"Why on earth should I gather my teams and take them into the X-Men's home? How do I know that this is not a trap?" Asked the ever skeptical Magneto.

"Because it seems as though one of the X-Men have reached their full potential and saw the future" Gambit answered.

"Intriguing, I shall gather the team."

XXX

Mansion

"It seems as though our guest are finally here" the Professor announced. _Finally_ Rogue thought; she was getting sick of the questioning looks and impatient faces.

As soon as all of the acolytes and brotherhood members filed into the now extremely crowded room, the questions started again.

"You said something sinister was coming Rogue? What did you mean?" Wolverine asked.

"Well that would actually be Sinister, he is a scientist that likes to experiment on mutants." Several gasps could be heard across the room. "But before I get into that let me explain a few things. I have complete control of my powers. I can touch, but I can also use the powers that I have absorbed as if they were my own. Apocalypse showed me. He also showed me the future. Which I how I know about Sinister" Rogue explained.

"Is there any way around this horrible future?" Mystique asked because she had her own run with Sinister and knew that the future would be awful if he had anything to do with it.

"I'm glad you asked mother dearest" Rogue said earning a couple of glares. "We all need to join together as a team"

After many shouts in disagreement, the crowded room started to empty, soon just leaving the Professor, Magneto, Wolverine and Mystique to talk about how to handle this situation.

Remy looked at Rogue and said "You did this on purpose didn't you chère"

"Of course! Everything I said was true, but I may have used it to our advantage" Rogue said with a very mysterious smirk.

XXX

Somewhere nearby Pyro was watching and was very impressed with him. _See Mystique I am a genius, and I didn't even need your help. _

A/N I really don't know what I am doing. In some of the previous chapters the phone lady was supposed to be Kitty and in others it was Mystique, in the end I just decided that it should be mystique. There should be another chapter up in the next couple of days.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N wow I really suck at this updating thing, so here's something I quick whipped up and hopefully I can finally finish this story, or at least update more often. Look forward to more stories as well since I was just inspired to do a whole bunch of writing.

"My plan is coming together quite nicely, I'm so very glad that this Pyro fellow has turned out to be such a wonderful puppet" said a figure pacing back and forth casting a Sinister shadow across the disturbing room.

Life in the mansion was more difficult than ever. Now that all of the teams had joined forces and decided to all live in the mansion everyone was in a super terrible mood. Scott didn't know who to trust anymore. He thought he could trust Rogue but then she lied to everyone and offered their enemies a home. Kurt was upset at having to share his food supplies, and having to look at his sister giggle. 'The Rogue does not giggle' he kept thinking. Jean and Kitty kept hounding Rogue about her secrets and her relationships. And everyone else continued to cause trouble where ever they went.

"For the LAST time I cannot see your future and no I'm not sleeping with Gambit" Rogue said for the hundredth time to one of the younger residents.

"Just ignore them chère , they will stop eventually."

"I just don't understand why they can't accept my friendship with you?"

"Maybe because they just know we would be the hottest couple in the mansion. No! the hottest couple in Bayville."

"Remy there you go again, do I need to pop that ego of yours again"

"Chère you can pop anything of mine just say the words."

"Rems you're such a prev, and a prev with terrible lines"

"But it got your mind off the chaos in the mansions no? and let Remy say he loves it when you call him by his name instead of swamp rat."

"Well don't get to use to it swamp rat" Rogue said as she walked away from Gambit laughing.

In another room the adults were having a meeting in the professor's office.

"I just think it's an elaborate plan for the kids to be allowed to date the enemies" Logan tried to point out.

"But Logan do you really think Rogue would go to such extremes, just so she could date Gambit. We all know she would have no problem sneaking around with him, she does really like her privacy" Storm reasoned.

"Storm does have a point, I'm inclined to believe Rogue though I would better believe her if she would ever talk to me about this terrible future event. And she has developed some extraordinary mental walls. Don't you agree Erik?"

"I'd be more inclined if she would actually use the powers that she says she carries."

"You must believe what she says, for the prophecy says this will happen" Mystique said but instead of this comment ending the discussion it only brought more questions from everyone in the room, the most common being "What prophecy?"

"I feel so strange. My head feel s so empty and I have no urge to light a match. OH MY GOOD I MUST BE DYING! I can't write, I can't fight and I have peace with the squirrels! I'm cursed to be bored for the rest of my days!" Pyro said, could it possibly have something to do with the foreign thoughts in his head?

"If nobody believes me then I'm not really saving the future I'm only bringing it closer. Why can't I make people see what's important here" Rogue said out loud to herself as she pondered how she could save the world seemingly without any help.

Feel free to leave a review!


End file.
